


Avant

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Awkwardness, Background Relationships, Background Slash, CEO, Cell Phones, Chatting & Messaging, Cheerleaders, Comedy, Embarrassment, Gen, Growing Up, Headaches & Migraines, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pillow Talk, Protective Older Brothers, Romantic Comedy, Secretaries, Short & Sweet, Tea, Technology, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Why can’t Motomiya Daisuke and Takaishi Takeru stop misusing the new Digivices Izumi Koushiro invented? [Pre-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna]
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 23





	Avant

Avant

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure tri._ Pre-empts _Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Background Daisuke x Takeru.

Summary:

Why can’t Motomiya Daisuke and Takaishi Takeru stop misusing the new Digivices Izumi Koushiro invented?

* * *

Izumi Koushiro scrolled past Crest-marked messages, reading the back-and-forth he’d missed during his presentation. The smartphone Digivices he made were designed to optimize communication among the ex-Chosen Children, particularly in regards to Digimon-related matters, but two-twelfths of the group decided to abuse the technology.

Before anyone in the chat could stop them, Daisuke and Takeru had hijacked the exchange. Takeru played coy while Daisuke hounded him, an awkward game (for everybody else) of call and response. It took some worrying skill to emulate such stalkerish behaviour through text alone.

Taichi shot over a face with stuck-out tongue emoji; Hikari and Mimi cheered them on; Jo kept typing without hitting “send”; Ken, Miyako, and Iori stayed out of it; and Sora, she stayed silent (probably not at her phone), per the trend as of late.

“Daisuke-kun…Takeru-kun…I’m at work! Do you have to discuss intimate relations now?” Koushiro blurted his SMS aloud.

“Mr. President!” His startled secretary almost dropped his oolong tea.

Redder than the angry face emojis Yamato was spamming Daisuke, the young CEO tried straightening out the misunderstanding, but his assistant had already left and slammed the door.

“Koushiro-han, you have a way with women,” Tentomon buzzed.

The computer expert popped an aspirin into his tea. If HerakleKabuterimon could hold off eight infected Digimon by himself, Koushiro could endure this!


End file.
